gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ron Jakowski
For the petroleum company in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, see RON. For the mission, see Nervous Ron. Polish- American |affiliations = Trevor Philips Enterprises Blaine County Radio |voice = David Mogentale |aka = Ron Ronnie Nervous Ron |vehicles = Velum (GTA Online) |businesses = CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises Host of Blaine County Radio Community Hour talk show host}} Ronald "Ron" Jakowski is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Ron Jakowski is a paranoid, conspiracy theorist. He is an associate of Trevor Philips and acting CEO of Trevor's business, Trevor Philips Enterprises. Ron also hosts his own podcast that's played during the Blaine County Radio Community Hour on Blaine County Talk Radio. History Background Ronald Jakowski was formerly happily married before his "best friend" Trevor Philips entered his life. Trevor convinced him that his wife was only holding him back in life, and was divorced by his wife. He then began to obsess over conspiracy theories. On his radio show, Ron also reveals he was formerly an accountant before he started believing conspiracy theories. He's also deep in debt and still has to pay his settlement fees to his former wife. Now Ron helps Trevor expand Trevor Philips Industries and is acting CEO. Events of GTA V Ron is first seen trying to calm down Johnny Klebitz while he is angrily stomping towards Trevor's trailer. Unfortunately, Ron and Wade's efforts did not stop Trevor from brutally killing Johnny. The three men hop into Trevor's Bodhi to drive towards The Lost MC's safehouse in Grapeseed. Once there, they confront and threaten Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons. This causes the two bikers to drive away in order to warn the rest of the club. They are killed on the way, however. Eventually, they make it to the Lost's headquarters: The Range. Ron decides to stay behind while Trevor does all the fighting. After the bikers are killed, Ron and Trevor drive towards Ortega's trailer. They push the trailer down into the water, and can either kill or spare Ortega. A while later, some members of The Lost attack Trevor's Trailer and destroy everything inside it, making Trevor decide that he finally had enough of The Lost's presence in Blaine County, he orders Ron to go with him take over the Sandy Shores Airfield. Trevor orders Ron to be on the lookout in a water tower. After Trevor "buys" a Sniper Rifle, Ron takes his Blazer and sneaks into the airfield undetected, thanks to Trevor's sniping. Ron places explosives on the gas tank, and it explodes. The two rush into the airplanes and fly away. They deliver the guns to their Mexican contact and eventually land on the McKenzie Field Hangar. After Wade finally discover Michael's location in Los Santos, Trevor puts Ron as the temporary CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises, while he and Wade are out in Los Santos, Ron then remains in Sandy Shores during Trevor's permanence in the city, he will send a text message to Trevor, claiming that some chinese guys have been watching Trevor's trailer and their meth lab and an e-mail asking for any advices while he is taking care of the bussiness, Trevor can also call Ron sometimes to ask him how things are going in Sandy Shores. Character Personality Rockstar describes him as if his best buddy Trevor Philips is like a shark, Ron is like a remora, being "paranoid but terrified" of Trevor. Ron is an unlikely friend of Trevor but as said above, he is terrified of him and so goes to great lengths to appease him whenever he can, such as when he let Trevor bully him into giving up his share of the profits of an arms dealing job the two carried out, especially if Trevor is close to losing his very short temper. Trevor describes Ron as a conspiracy theorist which fits with his paranoia and despite Ron's timidness, he acts as a sort of henchman for Trevor and helps him with missions such as sneaking around the Lost brotherhood base to plant explosives while Trevor watches and covers him through a sniper scope which indicates a level of trust between them, and when Trevor introduces Ron to Michael, he describes Ron as very loyal which can be seen throughout the game. Ron, due to trying to appease Trevor whenever he can, will always agree with Trevor even when the latter insults him or his conspiracy theories, making him something of a "yes man" and despite his fear, he seems to genuinely look up to his friend and may even be oblivious to fact he is sometimes threatened with violence by him; this can be heard on his podcast. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Mr. Philips * Nervous Ron (Boss) * Friends Reunited * Scouting the Port (Voice) * Minor Turbulence (Boss) * Derailed (Boss) * Bury the Hatchet (Voice) * Something Sensible (Option A/Post-mission message) * The Time's Come (Option B/Post-mission message) * The Third Way (Option C/Post-mission message) ;GTA Online * Romance Isn't Dead (Boss) * Fueling the Flames (Boss) * Turbine Carbine (Boss) * Daemon Run (Boss) * Base Invaders (Boss) * Crank Up the Volume (Boss) * A Boat in the Bay (Boss) * Wet Work (Boss) * Landing Gear (Boss) Services (GTA Online) Trivia *Ron is a DJ host on Blaine County Talk Radio, where he plays messages from "callers". He makes references to Trevor Philips, calling him Philip Trevors, and plays a message of Trevor threatening Ron, if he is put on the show. **Also on his show he will say that his wife was taken away by a neighbor and Trevor came and took him under his wing. *Ron also claims that the military or FIB sent a drone to spy on him and Trevor due to their arms dealing. *Ron wears a knee brace on his left leg. The reason why is unknown, possibly from physical abuse from Trevor. *Should the player "kill" Ron at anytime, $5000 will be taken out of the player's bank account for Ron's medical payments. He will then send you a text explaining how the player is paying for it because he has to pay off settlement payments. Interestingly enough, he will do this for all protagonists, despite the fact he and Franklin Clinton never met in the story. **Unlike other characters, his text message is always the same. *Ron's phone number is 328-555-0198. *The headphones that Ron wears in the official artwork resembles the Sony MDR-ZX100 and the radio that he uses is based on the Panasonic RF2200. *Ron will often be found outside of Trevor's trailer, spouting random conspiracy theories. Rarely he will be sitting inside the trailer listening to a radio through headphones. *Based on the game's final outcome, Ron will send the player a different message. **If the player chose Something Sensible, Ron will message Michael and Franklin, cursing them for killing Trevor and mourning over the loss of his best friend and business. **If the player chose The Time's Come or The Third Way, Ron will message Trevor about leaving a customized Blazer near Trevor's trailer. *Interestingly, Trevor cannot call Ron to hang out but he does have the option to hang out with Jimmy. *If Trevor shoots all of the bottles when Ron is doing target practice, Ron will leave the yard and wander around Sandy Shores. While the player is with Ron in Sandy Shores, he can interact with Ron by verbally abusing him. Interestingly, if Ron was to wander out of the area labelled as Sandy Shores in-game, Trevor will start complimenting Ron as if the NPC was a Prostitute; saying comments such as "Hello beautiful." To add to this, Ron will respond with positive feedback to the compliments. Whether this is intentional or a glitch is unknown. *Ron can appear at the front of the trailer making alcohol, he will then walk away and if interacted with as Trevor, Trevor may actually speak to him as if he is a regular NPC, but in a friendly tone saying "Hello, tough guy". Oddly enough, Ron will also speak back to Trevor as if he doesn't know him. *If the player interacts with Ron as Trevor, he will insult Ron on how useless he is. If the player interacts with Ron as Michael, he will call him "Trevor's weird friend". Franklin can't interact with Ron as they never meet each other during the story. *On his show, Ron will mention that he is working on Drone blocking technology. *According to the Rush Casting Call, Ron's beta name was 'Nervous' Jerry, a man called Jerry actually calls Ron on his radio show, as a reference to the beta name. *If Ron is attacked with a melee weapon, he will not attack back, even if he is armed with a pistol. *Interestingly, at Ron's trailer, there is a random pedestrian sitting in the lawnchair relaxing. If he is approached by any of the protagonists, he will give the player a warning not to come closer and then becoming hostile towards the player. *An often missed fact is where if Trevor interacts with Ron before he leaves Sandy Shores to find Michael, the two will talk politely to each other, with Trevor often saying "It's Nervous Ron" and Ron replying with "and Crazy Trevor". *If Ron is startled, he will often times leave Trevor's yard. When this happens, there is a chance that an infinite amount of Rons will walk through Trevor's trailer door. Gallery NervousRon-GTAV.jpg|Official artwork. Ron.jpg|Ron practicing shooting. 0_0(58).jpg|Ron without his hat and glasses. Ron-GTAV-Home.jpg|Ron's trailer. Beta-Ron-GTAV.jpg|Beta Ron without his red shirt as seen in a second trailer. Navigation pl:Ron Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Radio DJs